Fluidic coupling devices are commonly used in many industries. In the healthcare industry, for example, it may be desirable to quickly establish a leak-free fluidic connection that can be connected and disconnected repeatedly. One type of fluidic coupling common in the healthcare industry is a locking luer connector. A locking luer connector generally includes a male portion that fits into a female portion and tightening means to properly seat the male portion in the female portion and secure the connection. If the tightening means include a threaded assembly that requires torque to operate, for example, excessive torque on the tightening means causes overtightening. The overtightening may result in a leaky connection, a failed connector, or a fluidic connection that is difficult to disconnect. The last of these problems may occur, for example, when a rather muscular technician connects the luer connector with a great amount of strength, and then a less physically gifted technician attempts to disconnect the luer connector. Similar problems exist with threaded stem-type fittings that may be used to connect tubing to a port, for example.
There remain ongoing needs for providing fluidic couplings having features that eliminate or avoid overtightening and the problems associated with overtightening.